Healing Souls
by SkyeZ
Summary: Hinata has found a new goal to obtain, to gain her confidence. Gaara is determined to get away from the "fun house". And Kiba, just wants to move on. Can they? And will new people and old enimies come back to haunt their healing hearts?


**Oh wow. I'm going to start the new "Healing Souls"**

**I really hope ya'll like!**

**Since it's my birthday month I decided to start it :)**

**Please read and Review**

**Do NOT own Naruto**

**Song: Rock What You Got**

**By: Superchick**

**(I might use a lot of her songs...)**

####

Ch. 1

Standing Up

This one's for the beaten down

The ones who lost their rock and roll

Rise up you lost ones, claim your crown

You were born to rock inside your soul

Welcome misfits, orphans, all

The ones who feel they don't belong

You were made to rock, so stand up tall

Go rock the world and prove them wrong

*Hinata*

It's been one month since the breakup with Kiba and the get together with Gaara. But things haven't felt so good in a while. A long while. My nightmares are slowing down, all the anxiety is beining to leave. I've opened up more to Kurenai. That shadow still seems to follow me from time to time, but it's no longer binding me to my past. I've chosen to live and move on. I've chosen to be happy. Or as happy as I can.

Hanabi is having her own nightmares now, Neji watches me like a hawk with Gaara, and Kurenai is still a little confused. Dad had been bailed out early and on "parole", but he wasn't anywere near us and Kureani assured us we needn't worry. Things with me and Kiba have been strained, he dosen't come over or call, and now that school will start up soon, he hasn't talked about our back to school gag. He always makes us get the silliest lunch boxes with cartoon characters, but I know he's not in the mood for it. I broke his heart...

I don't think we can ever move past it. But I want to. I truley love Kiba so much, he's always my knight. He's my brother and friend.

"Hinata!" Hanabi yelled down the hall. "Come on and eat, it's french toast today!" She sounded okay, but the nightmares had been eating away at her like they did at me. So every knight I crawled into her bed, telling her I didn't want to be alone becasue she would never ask me herself. It seemed to help, and I kept clsoe watch on her. In the end, we might all need a councilor.

"Comi-ing!" I sat up in her fluffy blue bed and looked around her room. It was a sky blue, but the cieling above reflected the night sky with glow in the dark stars placed precicly in their position by Neji. Her windows were wide to let in the sun, and she had a few stuffed animals thrown about along with her cloths. A dresser in front of the bed for easy access and a desk by the window for homework. Kurenai was good to us.

I hoped out of bed and opened the door-which Hanabi had pasted a poster of some wrestler- and rushed down the hall. The air smelt of breakfast, something I wasn't really used to until I came here. Today was french toast, eggs, and bacon. Sure enough, walking into the sunny diningroom with the windows lighting up the tilled floor, I could see my breakfast before me. Drool was already pooling at my mouth. Not to long ago I found I had gotten my appatie back and then some. Everything seemed so fresh and new.

Hanbi swilred around to smile at me, "I couldn't wake you up." Her hair was messy from sleep and a large shirt she must have stollen from Neji hung loosly on her.

Neji gave me a sideways glance, today he was messy to, groggy and dropping at the table with sleep. "Morn'in." He grumbled.

"You shouldn't stay up late to talk to TenTen." Kurenai checkled and walked to the table from the kitchen with a cup for each of us. Milk for me and Hanabi, orange juice for Neji and coffee for her.

"It was over some sumemr homework she forgot to do." _I'm sure she forgot so she could ask you for help._

"Yeah." Hanabi mumbled sarcasticly with a piece of toast already in her mouth.

"Don't be a brat."

"Don't be muph to me." She gupled down her food.

"Don't talk with you're mouth full." Kurenai cut up her food.

I looked at mine and slowly cut it up. "It's r-rude Hanabi." I told her.

"Neji does it."

"Don't."

"It's a boy thing."

Kurenai let out a beautiful laugh and turned her attention to me. Neji was to propper to talk with his mouth full. "Hinata, you going to see Lady Tsunade?"

I blushed deep red. I went to the "Fun House" -as Naruto called it- to finish my volunteer work for the summer as well as speech thearpy. Tsuande had said it was something I could train myself in, to speak better without stuttering. It's just that I never knew that before, becasue of my dad. She said he might have even made it worse. Fear can do some strange thing to children. So while Gaara went to his own therapys -anger management with Sasuke and occasonaly Naruto- I went to see her.

"Y-yes," I took a sip of my milk, it slid down nice and smooth. "I g-go to s-s-see..." I sighed, it made me so nervous my stuttering got worse. _"Just take a deep breath and another route with your sentence if it stumps up." _That's what Tsunade said. I took a breath. "Today. A-at..." i tried to remember, "three."

Hanabi and Neji started laughing. "W-w-what?" I asked, turning my head to them.

"It's two fifty." Hanabi giggled. Neji pointed at the clock.

"You might want to get ready." He offered with a shrug.

_What! Why didn't anyone wake me!_

I stood and pushed myself back from the table, launching myself down the hall way to my room. "Sorry!" Kureani called after me. "I thought everyone wanted a late lunch...brunch. I thought you looked at the clock."

Hanabi didn't have a good clock in her room. It was almost two hours behind! "It's o-okay!" I called out, rushing into my room to find my clothes. Thanfully I had already placed them on my bed. Some blue basketball shorts for comfort and a sky blue shirt. I undressed quickly and slid on my cloths, trying to brush my hair and put on my sneaker at the same time. When that was done, I tied up my hair in a lose low pony tail.

"Don't forget the seeds!" Neji called out to me.

"Thanks!" I grabbed a walmart bag from my dresser and headed out. The seeds were for Gaara's new house pet. Ai, a pretty blue bird with a healing wing. She should be able to fly soon.

I rushed into the kitchen and gave Kurenai a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll b-be back."

"Not to late." She patted my cheek softley.

"Bye nee-chan!" Hanabi waved at me lazily from her seat.

"Later."

I ran out of the kitchen, past the living romm and to the door, openeing it wide and letting the high sun shine down over me. "B-bye!" I called into the house one last time before running out the house and down the street. The sun feeling warm and sweet, cradling my new found feelings. I was going to change, I would be braver, I would speak my feelings, I would fight for my happines. And thinking on Gaara, I would love him full heartedly. I would get back on good terms with Kiba.

It felt like nothing could tear me down. Nothing could hurt me again, not like that. I would always try not to let that happen again. As long as I live. I would learn to stand on my own two feet and grab at my happiness.

**####**

**It will probably go back to two view point latter on, for now, since its the beginng:) i'm going to mess around with one view point per chapter. Just for a while! XD**

**I really hope you all like. :) please read and review ;)**


End file.
